


Memories

by bluekwj



Series: Woochan's Chronicles [3]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekwj/pseuds/bluekwj
Summary: It had been almost a year since Chan and Woojin were dating. One night, Chan and Woojin were sleeping together in Chan's bed when Woojin woke up to the sound of the rain that was raging outside and, unintentionally, woke up Chan as well. Listening to the sound of the rain, Woojin remembered the first time they slept together. Thereafter, one memory after another came through the night, making both relive each of those memories they shared for their almost a year together.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is Blue! This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so it's possible that there's still some problems, but I hope you all enjoy it!

It was still night when Woojin woke up to the sound of the rain raging outside. He touched his belly and felt someone’s arms around him. He looked back and saw Chan sleeping peacefully on the back of Woojin’s neck. He remembered that Chan asked him to sleep with him in his bedroom that night, he even asked Changbin to sleep on Woojin’s bed, and thus they would have the room all for themselves.

Chan’s bed was small, so they needed to get really close to each other to not fall, but Woojin didn’t care; he loved the way Chan was a good hugger. He always had a hard time when it comes to sleep quickly, but when they occasionally slept together, Woojin slept fast, it was always very comfortable in Chan’s arms that it was easy to fall asleep there. When Woojin pulled his back to get closer to Chan’s chest, he heard Chan moaning sleepily.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”, Woojin asked, worried.

Chan got some time to understand what Woojin said before finally replying to him.

“What time is it?”.

“I actually don’t know”, he said, “but it is still night”.

Chan started to stretch himself trying to make his sleepiness go away. Woojin turned to face the sleepy Chan.

“I’m sorry, Channie, I didn’t want to wake you up”.

Chan just smiled and kissed Woojin softly.

“Don’t apologize, baby, I’m glad I can see your beautiful face once more”.

Woojin turned red slightly. No matter how much time they were together, it seemed he’d never get used to how Chan always found a new way to compliment him.

“It wasn’t like this?”, Woojin asked suddenly, but Chan didn’t seem to understand, “I mean, it wasn’t like this when we first slept together?”.

Chan was trying to recover in his memories that moment Woojin was referring to, but he didn’t want it to show, so he turned his table lamp on to avoid looking at him.

“You don’t remember, right?”, Woojin finally said.

“I’m sorry...”, Chan apologized, lowering his head.

Woojin was always surprised by the fact that Chan liked to do big things to their relationship, but was terrible in saving important dates in his mind.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t actually expect you to remember”, Woojin sighed, “But it was on a night like this, it was raining as well. It was a pretty normal day, actually. We were all so tired of training, but you couldn’t sleep, so you asked Changbin if I could sleep here and, after that, Changbin and I exchanged beds for the night”.

Chan didn’t remember the situation, but was surprised Woojin even remembered the weather of that night.

“Well, so I did something good back there, didn’t I?”, Chan said, trying to make it up for forgetting.

“Yes, I love to sleep with you, but I’m really worried about Changbin”, Woojin said, caressing Chan’s hair, “I mean, aren’t we bothering him?”.

Chan needed a minute to think about what Woojin meant.

“Are you implying Changbin doesn’t like to exchange beds?”, and Woojin nodded positively, “Oh, no, we have a pretty open relationship, if he was bothered, he’d tell me”, Chan affirmed, smoothing Woojin’s waist.

Woojin didn’t said anything and stopped playing with Chan’s hair.

“What is it?”, Chan asked.

“What is it what?”, Woojin returned.

Chan started to laugh quite loudly,

“Oh, no! Can’t believe you’re still jealous of Changbin!”, and hugged Woojin, softly.

“What? N-no!”, Woojin said, outraged, “And what do you mean by ‘still’?”.

Chan stopped laughing, he was looking in Woojin’s eyes, trying to be serious, even though he was sure he wasn’t getting his seriousness.

“Woojin, you know too well you _always_ were jealous of my friendship with Changbin”.

“You’re crazy”, Woojin said immediately, trying to sound rude, “I’ve never been jealous in my life”.

Chan raised his eyebrows in disbelief and, forthwith, got up. He walked to his desk and got something out of the drawer.

“Do you remember what is it?”, Chan showed Woojin a broken comb, “You broke this comb when we were having a fight about my friendship with Changbin”.

Woojin remembered that day well. They were coming back from an award show and Chan, Woojin, Changbin and Jeongin were in the same car, but Woojin was at the rear seat with Jeongin and Chan was with Changbin at the front seat. They were doing a live to thank their fans for the award they won. Chan and Woojin were dating for almost three months at that time, Woojin were still feeling insecure about their relationship and, on that situation, he tried to interact with Chan many times, but was ignored, since he was so happy joking around with Changbin.

“You even said ‘you two look alike a lot’ when we were doing something funny at our phones, don’t you remember?”, Chan mocked Woojin.

“Ok, I get it”, Woojin gave in, sitting on Chan’s bed, “But you were ignoring me for no reason. I just got mad”.

“I didn’t ignore you, we have already discussed that. I was just distracted with Changbin, we were just happy about our new award”, Chan said, going back to his bed with the broken comb in his hand, “But you were so out of control that day that, when we arrived at the dorm, you started a fight and it took me minutes to understand why we were fighting”.

Chan wasn’t lying and Woojin knew that. He was so mad when they turned the live off. When they arrived at home, Chan asked why he was acting strange and Woojin started saying childish stuffs about Changbin when they were alone. He wasn’t proud of it, he had a hard time apologizing to the members for the senseless fight, since he knew they could hear it out of Chan’s room.

“I know I was stupid on that day, ok?”, Woojin finally said, “I have apologized already”.

Chan chuckled and kissed Woojin.

“I wasn’t asking for an apologize, I just remembered it. It was the first time I saw you like that and it was the first time we had a serious fight”, Chan said, looking at the broken comb and remembering Woojin’s expression, “I just wanted you to trust me when you feel like this. You know you can talk to me if something bothers you. If you’re still jealous of Changbin, or if I did something to make you jealous, we can just talk it out”.

Woojin smiled at Chan and stroked his face.

“I know. It’s not like I’m jealous of him, romantically speaking, it’s just that you two sleep in the same room and have a lot of time to know each other and, sometimes, I really miss spending time with you”, when Woojin finished speaking, he felt like an idiot for talking like that.

“I’m sorry, Wooj. I too miss you so damn much”, Chan apologized, hugging Woojin tight, “But you know we only sleep in the same room because we can discuss not only about personal things, but, mainly, about producing music”.

“I know, really”, Woojin said, feeling bad for making Chan apologize, “I just miss you, that’s all, but I understand completely the reasons why you two sleep in the same room”.

Chan didn’t say anything, he just hugged Woojin tight. He was grateful that Woojin was so understanding, since Chan felt, for many times, guilty, because he couldn’t give Woojin as much attention as he wanted to. Both were silent for some seconds before the snoring of Chan’s belly break the silence.

“Channie, that was so loud”, Woojin said, laughing.

“I’m sorry, I think it’s been hours since I last ate something”, Chan said, embarrassed. “Let’s go to the kitchen, I’m gonna cook something for you”, Woojin suggested and chan agreed, so both went out of Chan’s room.

Chan turned on the kitchen’s light and sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. Woojin immediately started to search in the wardrobe for something quick to cook when he remembered they bought ramen sooner that day. Woojin started to open the ramen package when he saw Chan eating something.

“What are you eating?”, Woojin asked.

Chan swallowed quickly to answer.

“I found this cake here. It’s pretty good, do you want some?”.

Woojin looked at where Chan was pointing and saw the cake his mom sent them that morning. He absolutely forgot to tell them about it, but the cake was almost running out of pieces, probably the members – just like Chan – didn’t bother eating it, although they didn’t know if they could.

“I totally forgot to mention”, Woojin said, paying attention to his cooking, “My mom sent us this cake this morning”.

“Great, Ms. Kim! I love her!”, Chan said, genuinely happy, however he got a thoughtful expression shortly thereafter, “Hey, wasn’t a cake like this she baked when I met your parents for the first time? I remember you helped her to bake it”, Chan said, trying to remember the cake at that situation.

“How can you remember that just because of the food you ate?”, Woojin sighed.

“You can’t blame me, Ms. Kim has great cooking skills, really”, Chan said, seemed even more pleasured to eat the cake, “That day was really crazy”.

“If by crazy you mean my dad and you were the stupidest bullheaded, so I agree”, Woojin said without taking his eyes from the cooker.

“Well, I said I’d make them to like me, so I did”, Chan said, proudly.

“Channie, you two went through a damn snowstorm to chop wood for no reason at all”, Woojin rolled his eyes when he remembered the situation, “I was so mad at you that day. You could’ve killed yourself for the stupidest reason. You two were sick for the rest of the week we stayed at my parents’ house”.

Chan knew Woojin was right. Mr. Kim didn’t like him when they first met, he always tried to make Chan feel bad about himself making jokes about his height and calling him “skinny boy”. No matter how hard Chan tried to be friendly, Mr. Kim always pulled him away, he even implied Chan didn’t like Woojin, that he was just trying to impress Woojin’s parents with empty words. When he decided to chop some woods, because the fireplace was running out of fire, Chan decided to help against Mr. Kim’s will. That was the moment Woojin’s dad realized he wasn’t joking around about loving his son. After that, they turned out being friends, although he never stopped calling Chan “skinny boy”.

“Don’t call ‘stupidest reason’ the fact that I wanted the parents of the most important person in the world to me to like me”, Chan said, finishing his cake and turning to Woojin with his arms crossed and a serious expression.

Woojin smiled unwittingly.

“Can’t believe my dad made you work like that”, he said.

“He didn’t, I did it because I wanted to”, Chan corrected, “Your dad is ‘rough’”, and he laughed, “but he loves you so much and just wanted to protect you. I can relate, y’know? I understand how he feels”.

Woojin finished cooking the ramen and poured it onto a plate for Chan. He took it to the table where Chan was, kissed him delicately and stroked his face.

“Channie, I love you so much, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to protect or take care of me”, Woojin said almost worried, “You already do so much for me, I don’t want to be a burden to you”.

“You’re not a burden to me, never. I love to take care of you”, Chan chuckled, taking some jeotgarak to eat, “Look, you even cooked this for me. You’re the best boyfriend ever, Wooj baby”.

Chan was ready to eat his ramen when they saw a strong light coming from the windows, followed by a really loud noise. The second after, the lights turned off. Woojin tried to turn them on again, but they didn’t answer. The only sound they were hearing was the sound of the rain that seemed a lot stronger than before.

“I think it’s a blackout”, Woojin said.

“At a time like this...”, Chan said, turning on his cellphone’s flashlight, “I don’t remember the last time we had a blackout”.

“I think it was the night we had our first kiss”, Woojin said, but immediately regretted saying it.

Chan choked when he was eating his ramen, bursting in laugh.

“Oh, yes! Our first kiss!”, he said, making Woojin feel embarrassed, “Can you stop it now, Channie?”.

After a few minutes, Chan stopped laughing and began to eat his ramen again.

“I’m sorry, Woojin, but that day was terrible”, he said, trying to hold a laugh occasionally.

“It wasn’t that bad”, Woojin tried to argue.

“Baby, you literally hit me with a book”, Chan said when he finished his ramen, “and that _did_ hurt”.

“I was afraid”, Woojin scratched his head, disconcerted, “Never in a million years I’d think you were trying to kiss me”

That was a terrible memory indeed. Woojin liked Chan for many months, but accepted, a long time ago, they’d never have nothing more than their friendship. When he saw himself alone with Chan, both locked in a dark room, he panicked. He was so nervous that, when Chan tried to kiss him, he hit him with the book he was reading to distract himself from that awkward situation.

“We were locked alone in that room when the blackout came, wasn’t it? I never trained at night without telling someone after that”, Chan chuckled, “It was cute though. It’s a good and funny memory”.

“We were lucky that Jisung missed us that night, or we had been locked until morning”, Woojin said, sitting next to Chan in the small table.

Both were still talking about that day when they heard something near to the hall where the members’ rooms were located.

“You two are awake?”, a sleepy Jeongin said, coming next to the table where Woojin and Chan were.

“Yeah, I was a bit hungry, so we decided to cook something”, Chan explained, “Why are you awake?”.

“Felix’s table lamp wasn’t working, so I tried to turn on the hall’s lamps when I heard someone talking from here”, Jeongin said, taking the last piece of Ms. Kim’s cake that was on the table.

“We were talking about some memories”, Woojin said, smiling, suddenly remembering something, “And now that Jeongin is here, I remember that both of you had some secrets on our first date”.

Chan and Jeongin looked at each other astonished.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it”, Chan said quickly.

“In my defense, Chan didn’t tell me you were going to have a date that night”, Jeongin argued.

Both Woojin and Jeongin looked, judiciously, at Chan, making him shrink in his chair.

“I know I was stupid, ok? I promised Jeongin I’d help him with his homework and forgot about it completely when I invited you to that dinner”, he explained himself.

“And how do you think I’d feel better to know that you _forgot_ about our _first date_?”, Woojin said, rolling his eye.

That day, Jeongin asked, in the morning, for help with his homework, he needed to interview someone who knew how the production system worked in the music industry. Chan was so busy that he just agreed to do it without even noticing it. That night, he invited Woojin to a dinner and Jeongin remembered him that he promised to help with his homework. It was their first date, he couldn’t cancel it, it was already too late, so he decided to bring, secretly, Jeongin with them. The night was basically Chan running to give attention to Woojin and Jeongin without Woojin noticing it.

“You acted so weird that you made me think _I_ was the problem”, Woojin said, a bit angry.

“I apologized for it many times, Wooj”, Chan said, “And Jeongin took a A+ on his paper, it wasn’t that bad”.

 “You know you could’ve done it when we were back at home, don’t you?”, Woojin sighed.

“If you were under so much pressure as I were, you wouldn’t think clearly as well”, he excused himself.

“Chan-hyung even slipped on a piece of potato and fell so hard on the floor”, Jeongin told while laughing, “It was so funny”.

Suddenly, the lights turned on again, lighting up all the room.

“Finally!”, Chan said.

“It’s late, we better go back to sleep”, Woojin warned.

Chan washed his dishes and Jeongin drank a bit of water before the three of them returned to their respective rooms. When Woojin and Chan entered Chan’s room, Woojin noticed the rain was even stronger than before.

“I hope we don’t have another blackout...”, Woojin commented, but Chan didn’t say anything back.

Woojin looked around and saw him staring at something in his table. When Woojin got closer, he saw a photo on Chan’s hand: it was a photo they took when Woojin met Chan’s parents a week ago. Woojin and Chan was smiling happily next to Mr. and Ms. Bang and Chan’s sister and brother.

“I miss them already”, Chan finally said.

Woojin looked at his face and expected to see a tearful Chan, however he was smiling serenely.

“That was a great week, wasn’t it?”, Chan said, looking at Woojin with a big smile.

Woojin was really nervous when he met Chan’s parents. He thought they wouldn’t like him and he’d be a big trouble to Chan who’d probably start a fight with his own family. Chan was really calm that day, he tried his best to calm Woojin down saying his parents were really coolheaded. When he finally met them, he was really surprised to discover Chan’s dad was a high spirit man and his mom was a sweet young woman. Mr. and Ms. Bang loved his son so much that didn’t care who he dated as long as he was happy.

“Yes, it was”, Woojin replied, kissing Chan’s cheeks and smoothing his shoulders, “Your parents are really kind, just like you and your siblings”.

Chan gave a last look at the photo and put it in the drawer of his desk. Chan rested his hands in Woojin’s waist and kissed him softly.

“It was a really long year, wasn’t it, Wooj?”. Woojin stroked Chan’s face, smiling,

“Yes, so many things happened”.

Woojin knew it wasn’t a year yet since they were dating, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment since he knew Chan would never remember the precise date.

Chan didn’t say anything further. He kissed Woojin, feeling himself a really lucky man. Many things have happened, some good, some bad, but each of them was a memory he’d treasure forever, because all of them were with Woojin, the one he loved. So, with the sound of the raging rain outside, both laid on Chan’s bed, enjoying each other’s company for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you liked it! I'm planning making an one shot for each memory they remembered in this fic. I'm looking forward to see how they'll turn out!


End file.
